1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode materials and in particular to cathodal materials for lithium cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium cells are a kind of secondary cells (rechargeable cells) mainly composed of a cathode of lithium alloy oxide, a liquid organic electrolyte solution/solid electrolyte, and an anode of carbon material. The lithium cells are mainly used in computers, communication, and consumer electronic (3C) product applications such as cell phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, and video cameras to provide high power density.
Nevertheless, the lithium alloy oxide of the cathodal material in the lithium cell has a low conductivity problem and has an insufficient potential thereof during the discharging of high current, thereby degrading charge/discharge ability and product lifespan during high current operations. Therefore, lithium secondary cells are seldom used in higher powered applications such as electrical vehicles and hand tools since the products require a higher current when compared to 3 C products.
Thus, a cathodal material with improved conductivity is needed to increase product lifespan and charge/discharge ability of lithium secondary cells, thereby increasing usage in higher powered applications.